2019 Shitstorms in TMAFE
About This article shows all of the Frontier Shit Storms have been documented since September 2019. These are the current names for shit storms. Alpha (used), Beta (used), Gamma (used), Delta (used), Epsilon (used), Zeta (used), Eta (used), Theta (used), Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega Potential Shit Storm #1 Potential Shit Storm #1 was a shit storm in September 2019. It started in the TMAFE Ant Territory on September 29th, 2019. Shortly after TMAFE took over the Antcruz Show V1, members began showing signs of rebellion against TMAFE. This caused the formation of a potential shit storm, in which 4 people temporarily left. Trivia * It was the first shit storm / potential shit storm to occur in TMAFE Ant Territory ever. * Most of the members that temporarily left were revolting against TMAFE rule. * It is the weakest shit storm / potential shit storm as of 2019. Shit Storm Alpha Shit Storm Alpha was the first shit storm of October 2019, and the biggest of all this year. It started when Sossie decided to pull off a prank on The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire members. He decided to pretend to be hacked by Soundcard, with some others also in on it. However, the prank went too far, after the server was nearly destroyed from the damage caused, and causing the first State of Disaster to be declared in TMAFE's history. This shitstorm also is the longest in TMAFE history, lasting till 7 PM EDT/EST. Trivia * Shit Storm Alpha was the first shit storm of October 2019. * It is one of the longest lasting shit storms ever, lasting till 7 PM EDT/EST, 4 hours above the normal time they end. * It lead to the first State of Disaster being declared in Frontier history. Potential Shit Storm #3 Potential Shit Storm #3 was a potential shit storm in Frontier Military Occupation District. It started from an argument between Sossie and Soundcard. It was later marked as a potential shit storm, and became Potential Shit Storm #3, although it never fully formed into a shitstorm and died shortly after. Trivia * This is the first documented shit storm / potential shit storm in FMOD. * It started from a small argument, and later evolved into a potential shit storm. * The argument that caused the formation of Potential Shit Storm #3 was about doxing. Shit Storm Beta Shit Storm Beta was the second shitstorm of October 2019. It first starting forming during the FWC 19 tournament around 11 AM EDT/EST. Shortly after, the shitstorm became a category 1, later becoming a category 2, then becoming a category 3 after @everyone was pinged almost 20 times. This caused the server to temporarily erupt into chaos. It died at 3:10 PM EDT/EST. Trivia * Shit Storm Beta caused the most @everyone pings on record in TMAFE history, although most were silenced by Frontier Administration Bot, thus preventing the shit storm from growing larger in size. * Like previous shit storms, it evolved from a very small argument. * This shit storm managed to glitch Frontier Administration Bot out, and cause its logging system to be overloaded and its server protection to be non-functional until after the shit storm ended. Shit Storm Gamma Shit Storm Gamma was a category 1 shit storm that occurred in TMAFE Main Territory on October 20th, 2019. It started off as Potential Shit Storm #5. It formed into Potential Shit Storm #5 at 12 PM EDT/EST. It started when people were getting randomly kicked and when Anthony was raiding the Konnor88 wiki. It started dissipating at 3 PM EDT/EST, shortly after the chat dying. Trivia * It's considered the most damaging category 1 shit storm in 2019. Shit Storm Delta Shit Storm Delta was a category 1 shit storm that occurred in TMAFE Main Territory on October 21st, 2019. It started forming after the chat got extremely active in TMAFE. Around 4 PM EDT/EST, it went from a potential shit storm to a category 1 shit storm. It didn't do much damage or cause any conflicts, and is considered the most peaceful and latest-most shit storm to form. It fully dissipated around 6 PM EDT/EST. Trivia * It is the most peaceful and latest-most shit storm. * It is one of the few shit storms not caused by drama.Category:Disasters Shit Storm Epsilon Shit Storm Epsilon was a category 1 shit storm in TMAFE Main Territory on November 10th, 2019. It started forming after the chat was extremely active, and is almost identical to Delta. Shit Storm Zeta Shit Storm Zeta was a category 1 shit storm in TMAFE Main Territory on November 23rd, 2019. It started off as Potential Shit Storm #7, and then formed into Zeta. It formed after the chat got extremely active, and when Frontierians were raging about FTC and COPPA. The shit storm later intensified after a bunch of random people were kicked, which worsened the situation. It fully formed into a shit storm at 12:50 EDT/EST. Afterwards, an enemy joined, worsening the shit storm. It finally dissipated at 1:45 PM EDT/EST. Potential Shit Storm #8 Potential Shit Storm #8 was a potential shit storm in TMAFE main territory on November 24th, 2018. It started forming at 11 PM EDT/EST, and followed a similar pattern to Shit Storm Zeta. In fact, they are nearly identical on how they formed. However, the potential shit storm was much weaker than Zeta, and fully dissipated at 11:20 PM EDT/EST. Shit Storm Eta Shit Storm Eta was a shit storm in December 2019. It occurred in the main territory. Shit Storm Theta Shit Storm Theta was a shit storm that occurred on December 4th, 2019. It is the most destructive and longest lasting Shit Storm in TMAFE history, at a category 5 with -58 losses and it lasting from 3 PM EST/EDT to almost 8 PM EDT/EST. It started in FMOD, during a drama, and afterwards formed into Theta. When TMAFE started owning KS243's server, it intensified in both servers; causing -63 losses, and 3 revolts happened that were quickly silenced by TMAFE. It briefly hit the main server.